Makino Maria
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Aichi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info =Hello! Pro Kenshuusei}} Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) is a member of Hello! Project as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamaga Show!~. Biography Early Life Makino Maria was born on February 2, 2001 in Aichi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a sister. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that Makino would be joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei alongside five other girls, she was officially introduced on December 9 at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Ichioka Reina and Kishimoto Yumeno. 2013 On March 6th, there was a FC event held for Makino, and Ichioka Reina. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Makino Maria (牧野真莉愛) *'Nickname:' Maria (まりあ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 155cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Least favorite food: '''Squid *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Ren'ai Revolution 21", "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu。Ver) " *'Looks Up To:''' Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) |-|Original Songs= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa |-|Concerts= ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ Works Magazines *2013.xx.xx Chara Parfait (with Hamaura Ayano & Sasaki Rikako) Trivia *She was a finalist for the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition. *She's a fan of Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters, and Tsuyoshi Shinjo. *She wants to become the most popular Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. *Tsunku said that she looks clever, and said if she joins Morning Musume she could be at the front in no time. *Michishige Sayumi has said that Maria is her favorite Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member. *She wants to sing "Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu. Ver.)" by Dream Morning Musume one day. *She says the best thing about joining Hello! Pro Kenshuusei was becoming friends with Sasaki Rikako. *She sang The Peace! for the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. Gallery 0271.jpg|Makino Maria, June 2013 Tumblr mhajo76tzk1qclfimo1 500.jpg|Makino Maria, January 2013 505278116ea8a_MM-11th-gen-finalist-Makino-Maria-1231-610x343.jpg|during Morning Musume 11th Generation auditions, 2012 External Links *Announcement of the 17th generation *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members from Aichi Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2012 additions Category:2001 births Category:February Births Category:Blood type A Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Aquarius